


Dave x Roxy [Trans Oral]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [31]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Mouth Partialism, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Trans Character(s), Trans Roxy Lalonde, gender euphoria, partialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: Roxy is finding out there are many bonuses to transing his gender, and getting head from Dave is at the top of the list.
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde/Dave Strider
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 8





	Dave x Roxy [Trans Oral]

**Author's Note:**

> Terms including "labia" are used to describe Roxy's genitalia.

"Your dick's fucking cute, dude."

It catches Roxy off guard, prompting him to look down at Dave's face, cheeks already streaked with a few stray drops of arousal. His partner's wide palms come up to cup his ass, a wise move that he rocks back into.

Before he can start forming a response, Dave's tongue lays out flat to drag across his flushed cock. He starts at the base, where labia curls downwards, and finishes the lap off with the tip of his tongue pressing under Roxy's hood. He shudders. The stimulation is overwhelming, flush as he is with hormones, but that's the best fucking part.

"I could suck this all day. Look at 'im."

Roxy glances back to eye the tent in Dave's pants, then looks down. "Guess I can let you," he says, breath short. He grips at the Knight's hair and tugs firmly, pulling his head up slightly so he can push his dick past Dave's lips and hump on his soft, welcoming tongue.

It takes an embarrassingly short time for Roxy to blow, fucking his orgasm out of Dave's mouth and leaning back as he clenches and drenches the Knight in a slurry of his own saliva and cum. "Fuck," he groans, "—you give _really_ good head."

"More like I _take_ really good head."

Roxy slips his dick back into Dave's mouth for that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626894162201116672/meat-roxy-but-hes-getting-his-pussy-ate-the-fuck)


End file.
